JE099: Octillery The Outcast
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |michars =Marcellus, Whirl Cup Competitors |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Totodile, Misty's Poliwhirl, Misty's Corsola, James' Weezing, Marcellus' Remoraid → Octillery (a lot), Nurse Joy's Chansey, Golduck, Seel, Shellder, Seaking, Kingler, Staryu, Magikarp, Marill, Wooper |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Marcellus |local =Red Rock Isle, Scarlet City}} is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis Ash and co. finally arrive at Red Rock Isle, home of the Whirl Cup. There they meet a boy named Marcellus who wants Ash to battle his Remoraid, but Misty steps in to battle Remoraid instead. After the battle, Remoraid evolves into Octillery. After the first found of the Whirl Cup, They see Marcellus again, who says his other Remoraid hate Octillery. What can Ash and his friends do to change their minds? Episode Plot The heroes arrived at Scarlet City on Red Rock Isle, where the Whirl Cup is to take place. Ash and Misty are inspired to win the tournament, even if they know they will have to face each other. Brock advises them to sign for preliminary round, but Ash already sees the cup with his name on it. As the heroes go inside the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket spy and think of capturing the Water Pokémon to open a Water Park. After waiting in the line, Brock attempts to charm Nurse Joy, but gets pushed by Misty. Ash and Misty tell Joy their names and where they are from, so she signs them in the Whirl Cup. Joy gives them maps for the stadiums and tells Ash must go to Stadium A and Misty for Stadium B. Joy also informs them they need at least two wins to go to the finals. Later, Ash and Misty think winning two battles won't be hard. The heroes are approached by a kid, who begs them to battle with his Remoraid. Ash accepts, but Brock warns him he'll need the strength for the Whirl Cup. Misty asks the kid why does he need to battle and learns the kid wants to evolve his Remoraid into an Octillery. He shows them that the battles will be fought on a dry land rather than water. Misty goes to battle the kid, since she wants to train her Corsola. The kid sends Remoraid and Misty sends Corsola. Remoraid starts with Water Gun, but gets reflected by Corsola's Mirror Coat. Corsola goes to Tackle Remoraid, but misses and bashes into a rock. Misty does not see Remoraid, but Remoraid appears to ride the wave, as it defeats Corsola using Water Gun. Misty calls Corsola back. Suddenly, Remoraid evolves into Octillery. The kid thanks Misty for evolving, but Misty also expresses gratitude, since it was good experience for Corsola, while Brock sees they can plan their tactics. During the night, Ash tells Pikachu that he cannot use him during the battles as it is a Water Pokémon tournament. Despite this, Pikachu will agree to cheer him on. Misty asks Brock if he can watch over Togepi. Brock agrees to this duty, while Misty and Ash plan on getting to the finals. Next day, the tournament starts, as Ash sends Totodile against a Trainer's Seel. Seel uses Ice Beam, but misses and gets knocked out by Totodile's Water Gun. Misty sends Poliwhirl against a Trainer's Magikarp, managing to defeat it. Shellder hits Ash's Totodile, but gets counterattacked by Totodile Water Gun. Seaking damages Misty's Corsola, who uses Recover, then tackle Seaking away. Ash and Misty passed the preliminaries. Suddenly, they see Marcellus, the kid Misty battled yesterday and helped Remoraid evolve. Ash asks if he lost, but Misty pushes him already and comforts Marcellus. Marcellus invites them for dinner, so the heroes agree to come to his house. Marcellus shows them he has many Remoraid, who were caught from many locations, from which his evolved into an Octillery. However, they have a hard time evolving, so Marcellus shows them why. He sends Octillery and puts it in the tank. However, the Remoraid avoid it, as if they are afraid of it. Brock thinks the Remoraid are not aware it evolved. Remoraid use Water Gun on Octillery, pushing it away, so Octillery puts itself in a jar. The heroes feel sorry for it. Marcellus claims that Octillery was saddened that it couldn't fight in the Cup. Misty has an idea for Octillery to make a new friend. For that, she presents Ash, the Pokémon imitator. Soon, Ash is dressed as an Octillery. Brock and Misty think he should close his eyes, which should be enough to befriend Octillery. Ash gets Octillery's attention, but Octillery uses Water Gun on him. Misty thinks Octillery shows affection by spitting in the face. Team Rocket sneak into the house and Jessie gets terrified by the Remoraid's presence, as she recalls her nightmare. James reminds her they do not resemble her 1st grade teacher. Meowth thinks they can capture Remoraid and be paid by the visitors of their Water Park to fish the Remoraid. Team Rocket suck the Remoraid through the hose, while Octillery observes. As the heroes have dinner, Misty and Brock heard something. Marcellus goes to see the Remoraid and encounters Team Rocket, while the heroes appear soon after. Octillery hides under their van, while James sends Weezing to use Smokescreen. After the distraction, Team Rocket escape in the van, but the heroes notice a trail of water puddles. As they arrive to the docks, Meowth uses the crane to board the Remoraid tank to the ship. However, an Octillery wraps him. Jessie and James get it off, but gets tackled. The Remoraid watch as Octillery bashes the tank to set them free. With a final bash, the Remoraid are freed into the sea. The heroes arrive and Pikachu goes to electrocute them, but Meowth uses the crane to pull Octillery, as Pikachu's attack will shock it as well. However, Remoraid use Water Gun to push the crane, causing Meowth to drop Octillery. The Remoraid use Water Gun to levitate Octillery, as it helped them to be rescued. The Remoraid put Octillery on the ground, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute Team Rocket. Octillery uses Octazooka, blasting Team Rocket off. The heroes are glad Octillery is not lonely anymore, so Marcellus can focus on the next Whirl Cup. Suddenly, the Remoraid evolve into Octillery as well. Next day, the heroes watch as the sea level at the arena lowers, where Misty and Ash will have their battles. Debuts Character *Marcellus Pokémon *Octillery Move *Octazooka Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?" Octillery (Pocket Monsters), Jumpluff (US). Gallery Ash and Misty are determined to win JE099 2.jpg Brock attempts to charm Nurse Joy JE099 3.jpg A boy begs for a battle JE099 4.jpg Corsola is defeated JE099 5.jpg Remoraid evolves into Octillery JE099 6.jpg Octillery wrapped Marcellus JE099 7.jpg Ash and Misty hi-five JE099 8.jpg Misty pushes Ash away JE099 9.jpg Remoraid use Water Gun on Octillery JE099 10.jpg Misty has a plan involving Ash JE099 11.jpg Ash is dressed as Octillery JE099 12.jpg Team Rocket enjoy their successful plan JE099 13.jpg Octillery left a trail JE099 14.jpg Meowth got wrapped by Octillery JE099 15.jpg Octillery tackles Wobbuffet JE099 16.jpg Octillery crushes the tank JE099 17.jpg Remoraid use Water Gun to levitate Octillery JE099 18.jpg Octillery's Octazooka JE099 19.jpg The Whirl Cup Colosseum }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura